The Werewolf of London
by HayBales2011
Summary: A "Tooth and Claw" AU where Rose is bitten by the wolf. With the Doctor's help, will she be able to cope with the change? (Terrible at descriptions, sorry!)
1. Prologue

**_A/N: _**_So, I had this idea pop into my head: What if Rose had gotten bit by the wolf from "Tooth and Claw"? This craziness ensued. This is just the prologue, but the first chapter will most likely come later tonight! _

The Doctor, Rose, Sir Robert and Her Majesty Queen Victoria of the United Kingdom of Britain and Ireland ran for their lives through the Torchwood Estate. The wolf was hot on their tails, and was gaining. They were almost to the observatory when Rose tripped over a loose floorboard. She panicked and tried to get to her feet, but the wolf had caught her by the foot. She screamed for the Doctor, but the wind had been knocked out of her lungs, and her voice barely rose above a whisper. The wolf pulled her back and took hold of her arm. Then, all of a sudden, a shooting pain started at her wrist and expanded to her entire arm. She wanted to scream in pain, but the pain itself wouldn't allow it. Then, the wolf did something entirely unexpected: it let her go. She scrambled to her feet and she caught up to the Doctor and Queen Victoria. They got inside the observatory and Rose could catch her breath. It felt like fire ran through her veins as they passed through the doors. _I must be getting ill_, Rose thought. But then she noticed that the pain emanated from one spot: her wrist. She looked down and saw two puncture wounds lined up right on the vein. Bite marks. She wasn't getting sick. She was changing.


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N: _**_So, this isn't exactly 'on time', but what else can you expect? Wibbly-wobbly and all that. Anyway, here's the continuation. Please let me know what you think in the reviews!_

She tried her best to hide the bite marks from the others in the room. There was no need to cause a riot with Sir Robert or the Queen. However, she knew she couldn't hide it from the Doctor. But she would rather get back to the TARDIS before he found out. She pulled herself from her reverie. They still had a wolf to defeat, the wolf that had bitten her. Sir Robert said something about weapons, but Rose didn't see any around.

"You want weapons? We're in a library! Books! The best weapons in the world!" The Doctor said. He went on for a bit longer before tossing a book to Rose. "Arm yourself." He said. She caught the book with her bad wrist and winced in pain. The Doctor noticed it, of course. After handing out books to the rest, he came to Rose's side.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, "That thing…it didn't bite you, did it?" He asked. Rose extended her arm and winced painfully as the fire in her veins grew hotter as she moved. The Doctor's eyes grew wide as he saw the bite on her wrist. He took her wrist in his hand, giving her a sympathetic look as she gave him a pained expression.

"I'm sorry. I should have been there to fight that thing off you." The Doctor murmured, drawing out the sonic screwdriver. The blue light shone on Rose's wrist and within seconds, the two puncture wounds were completely healed, and the fire in her veins had cooled considerably.

"Did that…you know…take it away?" Rose asked.

"No. I'm sorry." The Doctor explained sadly, "There's nothing I can do for that. The change will be painful, but once it's over, we'll just have to avoid the full moon, which will be easy, considering that we have the TARDIS."

"But will I become…like him?" Rose whispered, indicating the door where the wolf was scratching to get in. She remembered the boy in the cage, the hollow eyes. She remembered that it wasn't the boy speaking, but the wolf. "'I carved out his soul and sat in his heart', he said." Rose told the Doctor, "Will I still be…me?" She asked.

"No way of telling. I deal mostly with things beyond the realm of Earth. I rarely deal with creatures from human folklore."

"Hardly folklore though, is it?" Rose quipped.

"We'll take care of you when we get back to the TARDIS. For now, let's try to stop _this _wolf." The Doctor said.

As the Doctor worked things through and cranked the telescope into the right position to reflect the moonlight, Rose helped him with the wheel. As she pulled away from the mechanism, she looked up at the moon. The full moon. She was transfixed, as if she had never noticed its true beauty before, even though she had been looking up at the same chunk of rock practically every night for the past 20 years. She stood there, simply staring up. She didn't move. She couldn't move. Then, she felt the Doctor's hand on her shoulder.

"Rose, are you alright?" He said. The simple touch brought her out of her trance and back to the real world.

"Yeah, I'm fine…it's just…the moon." Rose admitted, turning her eyes away from it at all costs, "I won't…change right away, will I?" She whispered. The Doctor shook his head.

"No, something like that, it'd take a while to mutate." The Doctor murmured into her ear. The wolf came through the skylight and caught in the beam of moonlight. Rose couldn't avert her eyes for that long, and she became transfixed by the bluish glow, like it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She felt her feet begin to move, but she had no control of them. The light was growing brighter and brighter, and she was heading right for the beam. The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder and held her back, snapping Rose out of it. "Now it's bit you, you can drown in moonlight, too." He told her. Rose immediately ran to a corner, closing her eyes to avoid the temptation. The wolf dissolved into nothing with a howl, and Rose sensed the light go out. She opened her eyes and turned to the rest of the group, still trying to conceal what had happened from Queen Victoria. For all she knew, the Queen would have her beheaded for being a danger to the Crown.

"What's happened to you, child?" Her Majesty asked, "You've been acting strangely."

"I don't mean to, Your Majesty." Rose said nervously.

"Rose, I should get you back to your room," The Doctor said, "It's been quite an exciting day. You must be tired." Rose silently thanked him for this, and she nodded her agreement. With due deference to Queen Victoria, he took her by the hand, and with Rose's world spinning around her, he led her to her room.

"I'm so dizzy…" Rose said, putting her fingers to her temples.

"You need to get some good rest." The Doctor said, "And you probably should close all the curtains and drapes as tight as you can. Moonlight won't be your friend, at least not tonight. And just in case…I have this." He continued, taking out a sprig of mistletoe. Rose sneezed.

"Well…that's new." Rose said.

"It shouldn't affect you much in human form, but if by some chance the wolf decides to make an appearance tonight, that'll keep it contained in this room. I already checked, this door's the only way out." He said, attaching it to the doorpost. Rose looked up at it, then looked at the Doctor.

"I know it's not Christmas, well, I guess in that time machine of yours it could be…but we're still standing under mistletoe…" Rose said with a smile.

"Good old Human traditions…" The Doctor chuckled, and they both pulled in for a kiss. They pulled away, and they were both left standing awkwardly, with no idea of where to go next.

"Um…goodnight, Doctor." Rose said.

"Goodnight Rose, and good luck." The Doctor said, with genuine loving concern written all over his face. He walked slowly away and Rose obeyed his suggestion to close the drapes, changed into the nightclothes that Lady Isobel had sent up, and welcomed the relief of sleep.

The wolf dominated her dreams. Within her dream there were two wolves. One, the black, horrible monster that they had defeated earlier that night, and the second a golden shimmering animal that was as beautiful as anything Rose had seen. And she knew it as well. She had seen it only once before, in the TARDIS, as she gazed into the vortex. The Bad Wolf. The two beasts battled, and in the end, the two merged into a brown wolf, with all power of the Bad Wolf and all the ferocity of the black wolf, but much more docile. It simply sat back on its hind legs, and Rose saw it dissolve into something new: a female outline. Then, the outline gained color and clarity and she saw its blonde hair and brown eyes. It was her. She was the wolf.

_**A/N: **__So, what did you think? Don't be shy, tell me in the reviews! :) _


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__Thanks for reading this far, everyone! I've got this all written now, so postings should be somewhat regular. I hope you like it! If you do, let me know, and if you think there's things I can tweak to make it better, I'd love to hear about that too! ~Haybales_

She shot awake, alarmed to find herself on the floor of her chamber. She got up and noticed that a good portion of the nausea and pain of the day before had gone away. She also noticed that she lay in a mess of wood shavings and the shreds of the blankets from the bed. She looked around her and saw that the walls had been gashed and clawed at. She was feet away from the door, facing the door and the mistletoe that hung above it. She looked at her hands and noticed she had splinters in some of her fingernails. She was able to quickly pluck them out, but there was no denying what they meant: she had done this. She was the wolf, and she had tried to get out last night. What would have happened if the Doctor hadn't had the foresight to put the mistletoe above the door? She shuddered to think. She combed through her wild child hair and put on the clothes that were thankfully still in tact, draped across a chair. She sat on the bed and silently wept. She could've killed someone! Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Rose? Are you awake?" The Doctor called. Rose opened the door with a deep breath, ready to face what the Doctor would say. The Doctor looked around the room and saw the carnage left by last night's wolf. Rose couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears began to flow and the Doctor held her against him.

"It's ok, Rose. We've got the TARDIS, we can avoid the full moon. This'll never happen again." He said.

"Doctor, I could have killed somebody! I could've killed Queen Victoria! I could've killed you!"

"But you didn't." The Doctor said, "And besides, you can't kill me. Time Lord."

"You already regenerated for me once, I won't be having that again." Rose said.

"I'd gladly do it again if it meant saving you. And besides, the Sun's up now, you're fine. I'll slip a couple quid to Lady Isobel to pay for damages and we'll be off. Like it never happened. It's just a bad dream."

"But it did happen, Doctor!" Rose said, "You can't deny it. And do you know what the worst part of it is?"

"What?"

"I feel better." Rose said, tears welling up in her eyes, "It doesn't hurt anymore." She sighed, covering her face with her hands and sitting down on the bed. "What if this is the only thing that can help me feel better?" She asked.

"Then we'll do it. Safely. We'll find a desert asteroid or something and I'll stay in the TARDIS. You can change and do your thing, without danger of hurting anything."

"I feel…like a monster. Like I'm not human anymore."

"Oh, Rose Tyler, you are the most human human I know. Nothing will ever change that. Being human, it's like the TARDIS. Everything that counts is on the inside. And right now, you are more human than ever." The Doctor said, gently putting his hand on Rose's thigh. He wiped away Rose's tears and hugged her again, wishing that he could do what he had done on Satellite 5, take her pain as his own and take it away from her.

"Now come on, stop those tears. I've a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Tell me Rose, do you know any people that have been knighted?"

"Umm…no, not personally. What're you getting at, Doctor?"

"You will soon." The Doctor said with a boyish smile, taking Rose's hand and leading her out of the room.

"By the power vested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Sir Doctor of TARDIS." Her Majesty said as she gently tapped each of his shoulders with a saber as he was on one knee before the Queen. "And by the power vested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Dame Rose of the Powell Estate. Rise and be recognized." She said, with Rose and the Doctor rising to their feet, smiling at each other from the sheer adrenaline rush of being knighted by Queen Victoria. Rose simply watched and listened as the Queen banished them, practically with the same breath she had used to knight them. Rose couldn't blame her. They had seen the bedroom. The Queen had noticed Rose's behavior earlier, and no doubt she had put two and two together. She followed the Doctor out and they rode in a buckboard back to the TARDIS.

"Now, first things first, Rose. We need to get you to the med bay." The Doctor told her. Rose had no objections, and obediently followed him through the short stretch of hallway to the sterile room with a sickbed and futuristic tools for diagnosing and treating various illnesses. Thankfully, the TARDIS had made their journey short, because Rose's head began to spin again. The supposed 'high' she had received from transforming last night was wearing off, and the change was getting painful again. She lay on the sickbed and groaned in her pain. The Doctor's hearts broke to see her in such pain, but he knew that if he didn't do anything about it, it would only get worse. He went to work with a vigor that Rose had never seen before. "Well then, that is interesting."

"What?"  
>"Your temperature. It's fluctuating enormously, from cold to hot in seconds. That's what's been making your head spin, the changes in temperature. But what I can't understand is why." The Doctor said, looking at a monitor, "From what I've read about these things, they run hotter than normal. But your temperature seems to be fluctuating in either direction. Look." He said, putting a chart up on the screen. It showed the fluctuations in temperature on a chart that looked like a heart monitor with steep drops and spikes. "And look at the number right in the middle of the fluctuations, the number it seems to pivot around: normal human body temperature. It's like two things are battling it out, and if they combined, everything would normalize." The Doctor observed. Rose thought about her dream and if she should mention it to the Doctor. Anything could help.<p>

"I…I had a dream last night. About the wolf." Rose said, "I mean, I know it's just a dream, but…"

"Never discount dreams, Rose. They can be the most important things in the Universe. What was it?"  
>"It was the black wolf, the wolf from last night, and the Bad Wolf, the power of the TARDIS, they were fighting, and in the end, they came together to form a brown wolf, much more docile than the black one but with all the ferocity and violence. And then, it was like what happened with the boy. It dissolved into a human outline. Mine." Rose explained.<p>

"That makes sense, then." The Doctor said. Rose wasn't surprised that he found sense in it. He could find sense in anything. "The remnants of the Bad Wolf in you are fighting with the wolf venom. That's why your personality isn't changing. The Bad Wolf is keeping it in check, and I suppose that's the reason why your temperature is fluctuating like that as well. An internal game of tug-of-war."

"Wait, you're saying that the Bad Wolf is still in me?"

"Of course it is. Something that powerful can never be completely drawn out of you, especially after using it to blow half a million Daleks out of the sky like you did. In this small a dose, it won't kill you or even give you any power at all, it just lays dormant in your DNA. When something like this happens, it get called to action and saves your life." The Doctor told Rose, "And right now, I couldn't be happier about it." He said. Rose smiled and threw her arms around him. The scanner beeped again, and both Rose and the Doctor turned to look at the results: completely normal body temperature. The Bad Wolf had won.

"But I'll still be affected by the moon? I'll still become…a wolf during the full moon?"

"Yes, I'm afraid you will." The Doctor said. He saw Rose's eyes sink and felt her spirit fall, "But we're in the TARDIS, we can avoid the full moon. I have almanacs from every star system, every moon, every planet, every time. It'll be a simple matter of looking where we're going."

"But the TARDIS doesn't always get it right." Rose said. The TARDIS beeped indignantly and Rose apologized to her in her mind.

"We'll cross that bridge if and when we come to it, Rose."

"I think…I should go home. Tell my mum what happened." Rose said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" The Doctor asked, his cheek already stinging with the pain of the slap that was sure to come.

"She's my mum, Doctor. I need to tell her. What if…I don't know…what if I don't survive the change? That can happen, can't it?"

"Well, of course it can. There's a risk with everything. But look, your vital signs are normalizing, and there doesn't seem to any other side-effects, other than what you've been feeling already."

"I can never go home again…" Rose breathed with eyes wide, "The only way I can avoid the full moon is to stay in the TARDIS and time travel. I can't risk becoming an animal around my mum or Mickey. And I live in London…I've got more than my family to worry about."

"Rose, don't rush to conclusions," The Doctor said, putting kind hands on her shoulders to calm her down, "You're changing, yes. That's unavoidable. But that's not to say that there's no way that you can ever go home again. Even I have no idea really how this works, and that's saying something. Because I'm clever." The Doctor said with a smile. His attempt to cheer Rose up worked, and she smiled back at him. He extended his hand to her and helped her down from the med bay bed. The Doctor led her back to the console room and pushed buttons and danced around the console.

"Next stop: London, the Powell Estate." He said, "Moon phase: waning crescent." He added with a grin. Rose smiled back at him as he set the TARDIS into motion.


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__So, the dividing line between these next two chapters was extremely hard to pinpoint and choose, sorry about that :P Hope you enjoy the kind of new direction I'm taking this! I think you will :)_

Meanwhile, back in London, Jackie was talking on the phone to her mates and gossiping, as was habit, when she heard the TARDIS materializing.

"I'm sorry, Bev, I've got to go!" She squealed excitedly, "It's Rose!" She explained, hanging up the phone. She ran through the streets of London until she found the source of noise. There was no better sight for her than that blue police box, and the young blonde woman who was sure to be walking out its doors any second now.

Mickey could tell those engines apart from miles away. As soon as he heard them, he set down his tools and ran as quick as he could out of the mechanic's shop. He saw Jackie standing in front of the materializing TARDIS and smiled at her. The TARDIS was now fully there, and Rose came bounding out of the door first. She threw her arms around her mother, and then Mickey, and began to cry. They were tears of joy more than anything else, really. She was relieved to be back home. Like every little girl, when things went wrong, she wanted her mummy. But there was also fear. How would she explain to them what had happened? It's one thing to read fairy tales and ghost stories, but what would the world be like if they were suddenly real?

"Blimey, Rose, what's got into you?" Jackie asked, "You never act like this. And besides, it's only been a couple of days since I saw you last."

"Can we go back to the flat?" Rose asked as the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, "There's…something I need to tell you." She explained. Jackie shot Rose a look, but followed her and the Doctor back to the apartment.

"Now what is this big ol' secret you couldn't tell me on the street?" Jackie prodded, "You're not pregnant, are you? I'm not going to have an alien grandchild, am I?" She asked. Rose and the Doctor looked at each other, considering the concept. But they were drawn out of their reverie quickly.

"No, mum, I'm not having a baby. It's more…complicated than that." Rose admitted, "You two might want to sit down for this." Rose told her mother and Mickey. Jackie and Mickey looked at each other then at Rose and the Doctor in turn. They had no idea where this was going.

"You know that I and the Doctor see some…odd things?" Rose tried to explain, "The other day, we fought…we fought a werewolf."

"What?" Jackie exclaimed, "I knew I shouldn't have let her go swanning off with you, Doctor! She could've been bitten!" She cried. Rose looked at her mother pleadingly. It wasn't the Doctor's fault, he'd been doing everything he could to help her.

"Well, mum…" Rose murmured, pulling up the sleeve of her shirt to reveal the scars of the teeth of the wolf. Jackie collapsed down on the couch, and Mickey went immediately to the edge of his seat.

"Does it…hurt?" He asked, gently putting his fingers just above the bite marks, not wanting to touch them for fear of hurting Rose.

"It did, a lot actually, but the Doctor helped me. And everything's alright. With the TARDIS, we can avoid the full moon." Rose explained, "Not much is going to change." She said, more for herself than for her family.

"Mickey, do you know what phase of the moon it's supposed to be tonight?" Jackie asked.

"No, I don't keep track of that sort of stuff. I suppose I should now, though."

"It's alright, Mickey. The Doctor made sure we didn't land on a full moon." Rose said.

"The TARDIS doesn't always get it right though, innit?" Jackie replied, "Remember that time you were missing for a year?"

"We'll be careful, Jackie. I promise." The Doctor piped in. They went to have supper, and when they all exited the restaurant, they found that night had fallen. Rose was hesitant to go through the door.

"Don't be scared, Rose. Fear won't help us now." The Doctor said. Rose came out of the restaurant and she immediately looked up at the night sky. The moon was just a sliver, as the Doctor had said, but she still couldn't seem to take her eyes off of it. The Doctor took her hand and smiled. "See, nothing to be afraid of. The TARDIS would never do that to you, you know that, Rose. Besides, isn't the moon beautiful tonight?" He asked. Rose smiled and nodded. The crescent moon shone in the Thames besides all the lights of London, giving its glow to the black glass surface of the water. It looked to Rose like she could sit in the crescent of the moon, reading a good book, and just drift off to sleep in its silver cradle. It was a magical night.

Rose spent a restful night in the London flat, waking up when the sun shone through her window and into her face. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and grabbed the hairbrush from her bedside table. She stood up and went to the mirror, running her fingers quickly through her hair. She gasped, and looked down. Her hair had grown inches overnight. She looked in the mirror and began to brush through it. What looked back at her from the mirror was a long head of hair that was wavy and unruly, very fitting for a female werewolf. Rose thought it suited her anyway, and decided to plait it down one side, leaving a good portion of it open. She dressed, and went downstairs to meet with the rest of the family before setting off with the Doctor again.

"Oh my god, Rose, your hair!" Jackie exclaimed.

"I suppose it comes with the territory." Rose said. The Doctor sat at the breakfast table, enjoying a biscuit and a cup of tea. He looked up at her and smiled. He had never seen Rose so beautiful, and this was entirely natural beauty. Rose ate herself a spot of breakfast, said her goodbyes and went back to the TARDIS with the Doctor. She noticed that the Doctor must have been in here last night. She noticed books with the titles too worn and dull to read strewn about the console room, pages dog-eared and bent.

"So, where are we going now?" She asked.

"A planet called Lupa." The Doctor said, "It's a colony planet of the Human Empire. Earth was attacked by a band of werewolf pirates, and during the attack a number of humans were bit. The government decided that it may be a bit dangerous to have werewolves roaming the streets, and the bitten agreed. So they set up this planet especially for them, where they could set up their own society and not have to be afraid of hurting anybody."

"So it's a planet full of…werewolves?" Rose asked.

"Yes, it is. I was thinking that perhaps they may be able to help you. They'd obviously know a lot more about this than I do. And, if nothing else, it'll be nice for you to be able to talk to people who know what you're going through."

"Thank you, Doctor." Rose said as he took her hand and led her out of the TARDIS doors. They had landed in front of an open-air market, smelling of fresh flowers, roast meat, and the sweet smell that could only mean a bakery was near. In fact, the first stall that they came to was filled with small round cakes, fresh and warm from the oven. Rose inhaled the sweet smell and gave a deep sigh.

"Would you like a moon cake, miss?" The young lady behind the stall said. She noticed that this young lady and the older woman standing next to her, her grandmother by all accounts, had the same thick, long, wavy and wild hair as she had grown last night.

"I'm sorry, a moon cake?" Rose asked.

"Oh, she must be a new arrival." The grandmother said, coming around the market stall, and taking Rose by the hands, "Ah, newly bitten as well, I gather." She said, seeing Rose's fresh scarring on her wrist, "Go on, take a moon cake! We make them every month for the full moon!"

"Wait…full moon?" The Doctor said, "Tonight is a full moon?"

"Yes, sir," The young woman said, "We of all people should know." The Doctor and Rose exchanged looks of panic, contemplating running back to the TARDIS before it got dark.

"I see the panic on your faces." The grandmother said, "Here, I have something that may be able to help. Take this." She explained, handing Rose a small pendant with a blue stone, encased in a bronze setting.

"It's beautiful…but I'm afraid I have no idea what it is.

"The stone contains the essence of Wolfsbane. Wearing that will help you not to change if you don't want to. I will warn you, though, that if you don't change with the full moon, you'll feel pretty ill the next day. Use it to get to a safe place-we have plenty of them around here- then take it off and change."

"Thank you," Rose said, "For everything."

"How much do we owe you?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, nothing, sir. It's the least I could do."

"No, I insist. This must be worth at least fifty credits. Please, let me pay you." The Doctor said, taking a bit of money from his pocket and handing it to the old woman, who thanked him profusely. The young woman smiled at Rose.

"Anyway, I'm Léa. And you?"

"I'm Rose, Rose Tyler." She said, smiling back.

_**A/N: **Did you like it? Please let me know in the reviews! And for those who may be curious, I am picturing Rose's new look as very similar to Bad Wolf from "The Day of the Doctor" :)_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__ Happy Thanksgiving, my fellow American Whovians! I hope you're having a great day of stuffing your faces with stuffing! ;) I had to post this today as it's Black Friday tomorrow and I, much like our heroine of this story, am a shopgirl. Pray for me! XD_

Léa smiled kindly back at Rose, "Nice to meet you, Rose. Do you want me to show you around? If my grandmother doesn't mind, I could show you around the market." She said. Grandmother nodded her agreement, and off they went, followed closely by the Doctor. Rose noticed soon enough that every person they saw in the marketplace had the same thick shaggy hair as they did, the men having all some sort of dark stubble.

"So, what do people do here when it gets dark?" Rose asked.

"You mean how do we keep from destroying the city with every full moon?" Léa laughed, "The public parks here double as safe places. We've planted borders of mistletoe around them, and they provide us with a place to change where we don't pose a danger to anything."

"So everyone here are werewolves- no aliens, no just plain humans?" She asked.

"Oh, no, they're not allowed here, for their own safety." Léa replied, "Just the same as we are not allowed off-world. It's better this way, that's what the Alpha says."

"But isn't that boring? I mean, stuck in one place, don't you want to see the universe?" Rose said, looking back pointedly at the Doctor. Maybe they could give this girl a bit of an adventure when all was said and done. Then, Rose had a thought. "Wait…the Alpha?"

"Our leader. She makes all the decisions." Léa said. Just then, a tall, heavy-set woman with jet-black hair walked past them.

"Good afternoon, Sisters of the Moon." She greeted them.

"Good afternoon, Alpha." Léa said, giving a nod of the head.

"Ah, I see you have a new arrival with you. Your name?" Alpha asked.

"Rose Tyler. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And the man with you?" Alpha asked, "He is from a different world, is he not?"

"Yes, I am, and I can speak for myself." The Doctor piped up from behind the two girls, "Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"Well, Doctor, I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave. Unfortunately the law prohibits—"

"I'm not going anywhere," said the Doctor. "Rose here is in my care, and I'm not going to leave her. She's not from here anyway. She's from Earth."

"Well, not anymore." Alpha said, "Now she's bitten, her place is here. It's best for all involved, I believe." She added as Rose began to see the sun beginning its descent, creating a band of orange above the buildings of the marketplace.

"No." Rose said, defiant, "My place is on Earth, with my family. In the TARDIS, with the Doctor."

"Ah, now I see. You are from Gallifrey. What do you dusty old senators have to do with us?" Alpha remarked. Then, she saw a telling glance between Rose and the Doctor, "Oh, but what will a man not do for his love?" She said with a sly smile, "Do you know what you're getting into, girl?" She almost growled at Rose.

"I know that if a person truly loves me, he can look past anything. "

"Oh, but what if that's not true? What if all he sees you as is a monster?"

"I would never." The Doctor said, "A true monster lies in the heart, not under the full moon."

"Well said, Doctor, I must admit. However, you are just one man. The others will think of her as a beast to be hunted, something to fear in the middle of the night. Rose, think of your own safety. The humans will hunt you, fear you, hate you. That's just what they do.".

"You're forgetting…I _am_ a human." Rose said, "Have those things happened to you?' She asked in a hushed tone.

"Ha! You're only as human now as I am Time Lord." Alpha said, disregarding Rose's question with a blink of an eye. You've changed, Miss Tyler. Embrace it. And you, Doctor, should learn when to let go for your own good. It's the full moon, in just a while your girlfriend here may be trying to kill you."

"No. Even then, she's still Rose. She'd never hurt me. There's nothing that could keep me from her, even you." The Doctor said. Rose smiled at him, her tongue peeking out between her teeth. Same old Rose.

"Really, Doctor? Are you sure?" The Alpha sneered. The moon was rising now, and howling could be heard from above the hills. Alpha gave a maniacal smile as she tore off the pendant that was keeping her human.


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**__ So, good news and bad news. The good news is that I survived Black Friday weekend! Huzzah! The bad news is that this is the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed it, and please feel free to tell me what you think in the reviews! _

The Alpha convulsed, her features twisting and changing into the lupine features of a werewolf. She grew at least two feet, punctuating the change with a low howl in the direction of the full moon. The three others gasped and Rose got a steely look in her eyes. Her hands went to the clasp at the base of her neck.

"Doctor, I want you to take this and get back to the TARDIS." Rose said.

"Rose..." The Doctor breathed. Rose handed him the necklace, then doubled over in pain. The Doctor didn't have the heart to go back to the TARDIS after hearing Rose's first scream of pain. Instead, he hid behind one of the nearby market stall. He fingered Rose's necklace as he watched her writhe in pain. But then, Rose began to grow. Light brown fur appeared, first on her face, then everywhere. Her nose and facial features became more animal, until finally she was standing as tall as the Alpha, whose black fur stood out against the stars and full moon of the night sky. Rose howled, and the fight began. Rose and the Alpha clawed and lashed out at one another, and it soon became painfully obvious Rose was outmatched. The Alpha had the benefit of experience, and she was using it. Rose was thrown against the side of a building and soon red blood began to mat the fur around her mouth. The Alpha was relentless, Rose receiving several deep gashes on her arms while the Alpha stayed unharmed. Rose howled in pain each time, with the Doctor and Léa both watching intently. Léa's eyes began to water, seeing her chance of going to see her grandmother's homeland go up in smoke. She, as well, took off her necklace, setting it down on a table near her.

"I have to help her, Doctor." Léa said.

"Good luck." He said with a supportive smile. Soon, Rose jumped aside as a red-furred wolf came in between her and the Alpha, knocking her against the brick building behind her. Alpha rebounded, knocking Léa up against the building in revenge. Léa was knocked out cold. Rose saw this and lunged at the Alpha, taking her by the throat the knocking her against the building repeatedly, crushing several of the bricks in the process. Alpha fell to the floor, unconscious. The Doctor emerged from his hiding place.

"...Rose?" He said hesitantly, looking in the wolf's eyes for any sort of recognition. He saw the same spark in these eyes as he saw in her human eyes. Rose looked down at Léa and her eyes were downcast. She gave a pitiful howl before she too fell to the ground. The Doctor took Léa's necklace and placed it gingerly on her forearm. She began to shrink back into the young girl they had met in the marketplace. He did the same for Rose, and her light brown fur faded into her blonde hair and pale skin, but her eyes stayed closed. The Doctor found a length of rope and tied the Alpha's paws together to hold her until he was able to get handcuffs from the TARDIS.

Rose awoke in the TARDIS console room on a couch to the side. She threw off her blanket and saw that she was bandaged on her arms and her torso.

"What...what happened?" Rose asked groggily.

"You saved a civilization. Again." The Doctor said smiling back at her.

"What happened to Léa?" Rose said. Then, her eyes fell on the sleeping figure beside her.

"She's not doing so well." The Doctor said sadly. Rose got up and went to Léa. She was growing paler and colder by the minute.

"We should get her grandmother." Rose said.

"I'm ahead of you." The Doctor said, opening the door to let the old woman in. She went immediately to her granddaughter's side, clutching her arms.

"Léa!" She cried, "What happened, Doctor?"

''She saved Rose. Without her, we both would have died." The Doctor replied. Just then, Léa stirred and her eyes fluttered slightly open.

"My dear!" Grandmother exclaimed.

"Grandma..." She breathed, "What happened to the Alpha? She..."

"Save your strength, my heart."

"I'm so cold..." Léa breathed. Her grandmother began to cry. Then, the singing began. She sang a sad lullaby in a language foreign to Rose, who listened intently. To her ear, it almost sounded like Gaelic. All had tears in their eyes by song's end. Léa smiled weakly, then closed her eyes and drew a deep final breath. The Doctor held a sobbing Rose tight as the old woman let out a low howl of grief. Rose couldn't explain it, but she felt a strong and strange connection to this girl and her grandmother. The Doctor did, too. He took the grandmother by the hand and led her out of the TARDIS. As he and Rose exited, the crowd gathered around the TARDIS cheered.

"Hail to the new Alpha!" They cried. Rose looked at the Doctor incredulously as she realized they were talking about her. She dragged them all back into the TARDIS

"I suppose you did supplant the last one..." He replied.

"But I don't want to be Alpha! I'm no good at big decisions!" Rose exclaimed, "They need someone with experience, with maternal-like instincts." She added. She then turned to the old woman.

"No, you can't mean..."

"Would you want to do it? lťd be a good way to make sure Léa's memory lives on." The Doctor said. The old woman wiped her tears and nodded.

"I'll announce it. What was your name? I don't think I ever caught it." Rose said. The old woman sighed.

"I never wanted to tell you. I thought it would complicate things. Here goes...my name is Rose Lavenza, but my maiden name was Tyler." She replied. "Don't worry, I'm not you. I'm named for my many-times great-grandmother...the first Werewolf in our family line. I knew it was you the moment I saw you. My mother had your eyes." Rose put her hand on her newfound great-granddaughter's shoulder.

''Oh, of course!" The Doctor cried, "That's why we had such deep feelings. Blood calling to blood!"

"Wait, you felt it too?" Rose asked. The Doctor blushed as he nodded, prompting Rose to do much the same.

"Don't worry, I will be glad to honor Léa by becoming Alpha. I will also make sure she is buried on Earth. She always wanted to see it." The older Rose said, "It was an honor to meet you both." She added. The Doctor helped carry Léa out of the TARDIS and returned to see a pensive Rose at the console, fingering her necklace.

"She died for us, Doctor..."

"If we had died, she would never have been born."

"Yeah, but she didn't know that." Rose said.

"She was too good to leave. It must run in the family.'' The Doctor smiled, ''Onwards?"

"Onwards." Rose replied.

_**A/N:**__ Like it? Didn't like it? Feel free to tell me why in the reviews!_


End file.
